


Dressed like a daydream

by karasunotsubasa



Series: HQ Rare Pair Weekend 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and that's basically it, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was pure magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed like a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt: “I could show you incredible things: Magic, madness, heaven, sin.” ~ [Blank Space (Taylor Swift)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg)

Hinata was pure magic.

His body open, responsive to every touch, his every breath and every gaze. Bokuto's hands locked around Hinata's ankles, the skin so thin, he could finger the bones with ease. Raising one lean leg and propping the heel on his shoulder, Bokuto marveled at those tiny feet, so small they looked like a child's, and yet they were stronger than those of a grown man. He let his fingers brush the underside of Hinata's foot, thinking of how incredible Hinata's jumps were. A little giggle from beneath him made him smile.

Bokuto turned his head to the side, pressing a kiss to Hinata's ankle. He was amazing. Everyone always compared him to a bird, said he jumped as if he was flying, as if he had wings sprouting from his back. The truth, however, was that it was just Hinata's legs. These legs, that ankle Bokuto had just kissed. That calf his fingers were now pressing against, brimming with a hidden strength; that bony knee he had just nuzzled his cheek against; that thigh, thick with muscles, that he bit into and sucked on for long, until a bloody bruise marred the sun-kissed skin. And then the hip, small and just as bony as the rest of him, perfect for Bokuto's large hands and long fingers.

Hinata was stunning.

His stomach trembled with the shaky breaths and gasps as Bokuto mouthed at his abs. His sides more sensitive than Bokuto had ever seen, while his fingers teased their way up towards pink nipples that would soon turn abused red from Bokuto's tongue and lips. Bokuto's hands leaving Hinata only for a second needed to find his hands – the fingers and palms hard from everyday practice; the wrists with the bones sticking up in a charming, completely Hinata-way; the forearms that were small enough for Bokuto to lock his fingers around it and still touch his palm; elbows that Bokuto loved kissing the crook of; and then arms, strong but not heavily muscled, just perfect for Hinata.

Hinata was amazing.

Bokuto kissed his collarbone fleetingly, moving up to the lean neck. Hinata turned his head to the side expectantly, inviting, bewitching, begging, and Bokuto had to obey the call. His lips pressed a hard kiss in  a crook of Hinata's neck, tongue trailed a wet path up to his ear, teeth scraped at the shell, and then back down again, before sucking a hickey onto unblemished skin.

The gasps and shaky breaths turned into soft moans, small hands clutching at Bokuto's arms and pulling him closer, closer, closer... So close, he could feel Hinata's quickened heartbeat against his chest and hot breath tickling his shoulder. The heat of their skin clashed together, their bodies flush against each other, and Hinata moved – his knee hooking around Bokuto's thigh, hips rising off the mattress to grind against him, slowly, seductively, and Bokuto felt himself falling.

Hinata was magic.

But he was also madness.

Bokuto could feel his own heart start to race as Hinata's hands travelled down his back. He could feel the heat pooling low in his abdomen with every move of Hinata's hips. He could feel the half-sigh, half-moan building in his chest at Hinata's soft lips against his throat and Bokuto could swear his mind was going blank.

Engulfed in Hinata's smell, sweet, yet somehow also very toxic, all his reason seemed to fade away. Bokuto's hips began moving on their own, quickening the slow, teasing rhythm Hinata set for them before. Bokuto slid one of his hands down Hinata's body, brushing his fingers against Hinata's half-hard cock, which made the other arch off the bed with a moan that filled Bokuto with so much need he felt a dull ache in his own cock.

He quickly slid his hand lower, fingers brushing against Hinata's entrance. Mesmerized, Bokuto watched Hinata writhe and moan – hands grasping on the sheets, face scrunched up in pleasure, flushed cheeks and open, breathless mouth – as he worked him open, finger by finger. His own cock was straining against his thigh, and with every push of his fingers, with Hinata's every gasp and groan, with every time his hips lifted off the sheets to eagerly meet his hand, Bokuto felt his sanity melt away, leaving only a primal, instinctual craving.

Hinata was madness, and Bokuto wanted to sink into it.

He finally did, his cock stretching Hinata even wider. Hinata's back arched, the angle so sharp Bokuto was afraid he'd break his spine. He held Hinata's back with one hand, eyes closed as he focused on controlling the urge to slam his hips into Hinata with one powerful thrust. It was hot and tight and Bokuto moaned with no shame while carefully pushing inside.

It was heaven, it was bliss. He could feel his cock tingling at the sensation of Hinata's soft walls around him, so welcome, so fitting. And when he pulled out and thrust back in...

The way Hinata mewled and clenched around him made Bokuto groan deep in his throat. He continued pushing in at a slow pace, letting Hinata get used to the feeling. But before long, Hinata's hips started moving along, his body compliant in Bokuto's hands. He laid Hinata down and lifted his legs up, changing the angle of his thrusts and eliciting a series of curses broken by hot moans spilling from Hinata's wet, parted lips.  

Sinking in deeper with each push, Bokuto half-closed his eyes. Hinata's breathless voice filled his ears, the smell of sex – the lube, sweat, Hinata's skin, and semen that had already begun leaking from Hinata's straining cock – spun his head, and the warmth around him made Bokuto's mind shut off completely. The only thing that mattered now was Hinata.

Because Hinata was heaven.

He felt so good, urging him deeper, faster, pushing Bokuto to his limits to which he gladly obeyed. Forgetting any and all consequences, he slammed into Hinata powerfully. Hinata's hips moved against him in a subtle, enticing way, meeting him thrust for thrust, grinding against him when he stopped for a breath, tempting him all the while.

Bokuto shifted his weight more evenly on his knees, feeling a sweet ache in his thighs from the way he had been moving. And then Hinata was crying out, and Bokuto had to grit his teeth to swallow the groan at the way Hinata tightened around him when he hit his prostate. Again and again, Bokuto aimed his thrusts at that exact angle, at that very point, and watched Hinata turn into a mess – a beautiful mess with tear-stained, red cheeks, and skin heated up under Bokuto's fingers, glistening with a thin sheet of sweat.

Bokuto was burrowing himself deeper and deeper, making Hinata cry out with each push, until amber eyes gleamed up at him, suddenly bright and wide – determined. Hinata moved so fast Bokuto couldn't react except for opening his mouth in surprise. With an ease that no one would really suspect of him, Hinata flipped them over, straddling Bokuto's lap with a smirk on his lips. It looked out of place with the tear stains, glazed eyes and the heavy blush on his face, and yet at the same time it was the truest Hinata, Bokuto knew.

And then Hinata moved, his hips swaying and coming up and down on Bokuto's cock, reducing all his coherent thoughts to nothing.

Hinata was not an angel, he was not a submissive partner, never.

Hinata was sin.

A sweet sin, swallowed him whole, and tasted of Hinata's chilled with gasps lips. Bokuto's eyes followed the rise and fall of Hinata's hips, watching how his cock disappeared up Hinata's ass, and he could feel his gut clenching in an upcoming orgasm. He was gripping Hinata's hips hard enough to bruise, pulling him up and down along the rhythm, and one of Hinata's hands was palm-flat pressed to Bokuto's chest, right over his heart, pinning him down to the mattress.

If Hinata wanted control, Bokuto would always give it to him. Because the way Hinata's eyes gleamed down at him, all satisfied and burning so bright Bokuto thought he was staring into two separate suns, it was definitely worth it. And the way Hinata moved set Bokuto's body aflame, his orgasm finding him soon after.

He felt it, like a deep growl in his body, like a roar of the ocean, like a thrust up Hinata's tight ass, so powerful he could see the stars. He came with a groan, fingers biting into the flesh of Hinata's hips, and spilling himself into Hinata, who mewled appreciatively, continuing to move on his cock until his own release made him arch his back with a soft cry.

Bokuto didn't care the least about the mess on his stomach or thighs. He scooped up Hinata into his arms, held him close, and while they were still both breathless, pressed a thousand kisses to Hinata's face.

The forehead, temple, brow. Nose and eyelids, cheeks and jaw, chin and lips. And then again. Until Hinata's warm laughter, tired but satiated, filled the air and Bokuto's heart.

Hinata was magic, madness, heaven, sin. But to Bokuto, he wasn't just that.

To him, Hinata was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idek what this is, just my pointless indulgence into smut *shrugs* (also, I contribute too little to bokuhina fandom, consider this my apology *winks*)


End file.
